bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Kusuhana
( , ) | birthday = April 5 | age = Unknown (Appears 18) | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 135 lbs | eyes = Light Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Kaya Inōse | occupation = Basara Member | previous occupation = Third Seat of the Ninth Division | team = | previous team = | partner = Minato Kuramoto | previous partner = Kaya Inōse | base of operations = , | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Mother (deceased) | education = Shinō Academy Senjukuha | status = Active | signature skill = ( ) }} Hinata Kusuhana (玖珠花ヒナタ, Kusuhana Hinata) is a female born of the tribe. She is classified as a . After an incident that had occurred during a mission to the Human World, in which she lost all of her powers and prompted her to reside there temporarily, she had briefly attended Karakura High School, where she met Minato Kuramoto. Hinata is a disciple of Senjukuha, under Seireitou Kawahiru and Saori Sumeragi, training together with Minato Kuramoto. She is the former Third Seat of the Ninth Division in the Gotei 13, having served under Captain Suzaku Kawahiru. Hinata is currently a member of . Appearance .]] Hinata has long brilliant blue hair that hangs loose, but is often worn in various unique hairstyles according to her preference. She has light brown eyes that matches the color of Minato Kuramoto's own eyes, with many commenting that the two share very similar eyes. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure, especially in terms of her large breasts which are a point of comical mention among other characters. Unlike that of Minato, Hinata has been shown to wear several different sets of attire throughout the series. While in the Soul Society, Hinata wears a traditional black shihakushō that consists of a kosode with pink interior and a shortened hakama that is tied by a pink obi. While in the World of the Living, she is accustomed to wearing a variety of attire for leisurely purposes. Hinata keeps consistent with a preferred outfit that resembles a blue modified school uniform that was designed for combat by Saori Sumeragi. In the latter's words, the uniform allows for quick and instantaneous movements while preventing any articles of clothing from interfering with hand-to-hand fighting. The front reveals most of her large cleavage and it appears to have sleeves fastened to the shoulder straps. Hinata new outfit.png|Hinata's training clothes. Hinata dobok.jpg|Hinata dressed in her unique dobok. Hinata new uniform.jpg|Hinata's qipao, designed by . File:Hinata hair up.jpg|Hinata, in casual clothing with her hair tied up, wearing special earrings given by . Personality Hinata can be described as naive to a fault as seen when she was manipulated by her own teammates on the pretense that she was justly protecting them, only to be left behind on the verge of death. Potentially due to this, Hinata is very loyal (principally with Minato Kuramoto) and also keeps her word at the point to trying to fulfill it, as seen with Kaya Inōse (fight and live until they confront on the battlefield). She has a firm belief in that the only way to end the hatred of the world was for the world to come to understand eachother, sharing this principle with Seireitou Kawahiru. Although in contrast to these beliefs, Hinata is seen (albeit in a comic manner) to resort to violence whenever she's annoyed, whether it'd be with a comrade or an enemy. Despite being typically calm and peaceful-minded, Hinata dislikes being called inferior and useless, aiming to prove her worth. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful, willing to prove that she's worthwhile by whatever means necessary, even if it means fighting out of sheer anger. However, unlike many who also share this similar trait, she notes that she feels this way, and requests Saori Sumeragi to help her control her anger in a fight. Whenever she fights out of rage, her eyes will glow a bright pink, giving them a sort of "life-less" look to them, similar to the yellow piercing eyes displayed by Seireitou when he is in his Shiroyasha persona. As witnessed during her fights, Hinata is shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, only speaking when spoken to. From what has been seen of Hinata, she had pride in her abilities. She also had a sense of humor, even under stressful situations. She is, however, very eager when it comes to meeting new people who strike her interest (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle at the prospect) but never fails to be polite. She also eats a lot of food, rivaling that of even Seireitou, who comments that she "exists only to feed her hunger" comically. She is apparently a fairly decent cook, usually preparing the meals eaten at the dojo. She has a tendency to rush into situations without thinking, sometimes leading to embarrassing consequences. One of the evolving traits of her persona is that she can sometimes have a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if it is directed toward strangers. She acts very "unlady-like" in terms of the ways she speaks, potentially due to her naivety when it comes to more adult matters. However, she still retains that of a young girl's mind, who likes others to pamper her and is even shown, on some occasions, to have a "girly" side. Saori noted that Hinata's tendency to act "unlady-like" stems from her almost father-daughter like relationship with Seireitou, as Hinata is shown mimicking the behavior displayed by him. She would often swallow everything Seireitou says and regurgitate them as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. Although she doesn't act like she cares (actually beating up Minato sometimes in a comic fashion), Hinata truly treasures the friendships she has made greatly, especially with Minato, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her. She has however, repeatedly hinted towards deeper feelings for him, such as getting embarrassed and flustered when they are called a couple, and becoming jealous and rather possessive of him whenever another girl shows affection for him. She was also very happy and blushed when she heard Minato talk about how much he cares for her. After Minato saves her life during an attack by Xcution, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him. In addition to starting to realize Minato's feelings for her, Hinata appears to have started realizing her own feelings for him, kissing him on the cheek. While they didn't get the discuss the matter further, both Seireitou and Saori have since noticed Hinata being more cheerful and energetic, as well as as more eager to be around Minato. History Hinata is known to have been friends with Kaya Inōse, the current Fourth Blade under Sōkudo, with whom she also shared an intense rivalry. Kaya, albeit being Hinata's senior, acknowledged this and made a promise that they would both fight one another someday as equals. During a mock-mission in the world of the living, she ended up losing all contact with the team she was assigned to, following a battle with a adjuchas-class Hollow that cost her all of her powers. In an attempt to cover up the situation, in the hopes of avoiding disciplinary punishment, her teammates abandoned her in the human world and kept quiet about the event. As a result, Hinata was left in the human world, with all of her spiritual powers gone. Because of this, she ended up finding refuge at the Urahara shop, until she was accustomed to a gigai and obtained her own apartment. She also began attending Karakura High School, awaiting the day that she would regain her Shinigami powers. Synopsis Equipment *' :' Originally bearing a standard Zanpakutō in the form of a katana, which is issued to all Shinigami, Hinata would come to learn of her existence as a which led to her being unable to imprint her essence onto the empty canvas sword in order to forge her own true Zanpakutō. As a result, the blade remained an empty Asauchi, which is presumed to still be sitting somewhere in . .]] *'Tekkō-Kagi:' Forged by alongside the soul-fixating tekkō made for to maintain his , Hinata carries a pair of three-bladed claws which are fastened onto gloves composed of a sturdy material, with the three claws on each glove linked together by a chain. The tekkō's blades are incredibly sharp, serving the dual purpose of enhancing Hinata's martial arts while also providing a defense against swords and other blade-like weapons. She can further empower the sharpness and durability of the tekkō claws by simply channeling her spiritual energy through them. Hinata keeps the pair of claws tied at her hip with the claws facing downwards, so that she can slip them on instantly during a confrontation, but because she prefers to engage in Hakuda, she does not often find a need for using them. They were designed to carry some traits of Zanpakutō, allowing her to purify and to perform , so that she could still carry out her duty as a . However, after learning to harden parts of her body with the technique, these tekkō have become largely unused in typical bouts of combat. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Hinata boasts a high level of spiritual power, light red in color, easily matching the levels of any lieutenant in the Gotei 13. When enraged, she emits immense amounts of reiatsu, usually in the shape of a bear-like visage, prompting Seireitou to call her Kuma-chan (which means "bear"). It is during these moments of anger that her spiritual energy rises to levels that are similar to the increase of spiritual power for Shinigami in their Bankai. through her arms.]] *'Dōhaku' Enhanced Strength: In close combat, Hinata's hand-to-hand strength have seen tremendous growth thanks to Seireitou's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on her natural super strength. By building up and releasing her reiatsu with precise timing, Hinata could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Over time and through repeated use, Hinata had become able to use this strength instinctively and does not need to put any effort into using it. .]] : Knowing that her close-range attacks leave her open for counter-attacks, Hinata has become highly proficient at flash step to compensate for this weak point. Hinata can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time, nearly surpassing Minato Kuramoto's speed altogether initially. She also seems to know enough to be informed on flash step's higher-level techniques. Hakuda Expert General Hand-to-Hand Prowess: Having originally obtained basic training in , Hinata showed a remarkable talent in martial art combat that made her rely solely on hand-to-hand fighting rather than the other crafts of combat. When she was young, she had an abhorrence to violence and harming others, mainly due to the crimes she witnessed souls committing to one another in the small village where she had grew up. Because of this, her fighting style reflected a very soft and gentle approach to handling her opponents. However, she would soon find that when she tried to engage in a soft-type martial art style, her natural raw talent would actually suffer from this paradigm. Her skills were considerably weaker in this way but she refused to use any form of hard-type style because she viewed it as the peak of violence, only reminding her of the atrocities she witnessed in her youth. Her skills in this field would worsen to such a degree that she was forced to rely on a sword for battle. It wasn't until she first met Seireitou, her eventual mentor, that she was taught that hard-style and soft-style can both be used to commit violence but also both can be used for the sake of helping others. Neither is more inherently evil than the other. By teaching her what the standard Hakuda instructors in the academy could not, Seireitou helped Hinata to fundamentally develop a hard-style that she could control to the point that she would only inflict as much injury as needed without killing aimlessly. Hinata's greatest talents, therefore, lied in her impeccable self-control and focus, allowing her to master the Adamantine Fist and Adamantine Body techniques of the with strict ease; even adapting them to her own personal fighting style and creating her own renditions of the basic techniques. Armed with immense strength and skill, Hinata's martial arts demonstrate a rapid-fire type of movement in which she overwhelms her adversaries with a series of incredible strikes that each are capable of tremendous destruction. While she has still not yet truly mastered the art of control, Hinata was able to overcome her fear of using hard-type martial arts, allowing her to tap into her talents for hand-to-hand fighting. However, she is still capable of dealing precise and powerful blows despite her level of expertise, making it possible for her to stand on par with even other Hakuda experts. Despite not having received the title, it has been said that her skills easily place her in the same level as those who carry the title of . Her movements are like a slicing wind, demonstrating principles from soft-style in her graceful motions but carrying the brute force associated with hard-style. This is further supplemented by her extraordinary flexibility and finesse. She can produce strikes of incredible force even when backed into a corner that hinders freedom of movement. It is due to these factors that enable Hinata to be capable of handling numerous opponents at once. *'Musō Renbu' (無双連舞, "Matchless Serial Dance") Shōin Shiranui Style As a student of the , Hinata has been personally trained by Seireitou in the (松陰不知火流, Shōin Shiranui-ryū; literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style"). (金剛拳, Kongōken) *'Kongōryūsatsu' (金竜殺, literally "Adamantine Dragon Murder") (金剛体, Kongōtai) (魂手剣, "Spirit Hand Blade") Shōin Shiranui: Kiroku (限界棄却, "Limit-Abandoning") Before learning to tap into her immense reservoir of inner potential, Hinata's powers would be far too untamed and only revealed themselves in moments of desperation and intense emotion. The latent blood, which had been dormant and subdued by her Shinigami powers, was awoken entirely by the stress of watching Tazūna Yatō severely injure Minato. These killer instincts which are normally expressed in very subtle levels had been unleashed in all of their fury, and with them, all of her strength as a Rakuto. Her training with Seireitou, however, allowed her to gain some foothold in controlling this hidden power. Her hair lengthens and becomes far more wild and loose, turning into a hot pink color. Hinata's eyes become far more dark and cold, relaying a strong sense of dread for those who cross eyes with her, though their coloration appear to not have changed at all. The massive exertion of spiritual pressure upon transforming causes parts of her clothing to rip to shreds. Originally, in this form, Hinata would undergo an intense change in her standard personality traits, in that she lost all sense of playfulness or joy, becoming an uninhibited killer, and once she had her target in mind, not even life-threatening injuries would slow her down from carrying out her instinctive desires. Despite having learned to wield a considerable command of her Shinuchi form, her inner potential as a Rakuto has provided her with an emotional buffer which allows Hinata to resist pain, which can be compared to releases of adrenaline in individuals, in addition to internal moral-based inhibitions. It appears that if Hinata is suffering from an immense degree of fatigue or otherwise exhausted, the form itself instinctively retreats back within Hinata. Second Stage Form Sealing Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Character Category:Female